Against the Will
by Stevethesuperotaku
Summary: Soul's black blood is about to make him do a terrible thing, with an unexpected result. Can you take the shock of the superotaku's first person account of a horrid act. Read if you dare!
1. Against The Will

Against the Will

_For Spawnspectre- Hope you enjoy this._

_Soul:_

I sat there, the desire burning inside of me. Ever since I met that girl and her large sword, I have never been the same. I have these urges, violent urges, and they are becoming hard to fight. Worse off today is her birthday. Maka is 16 today, I thought about doing something but right now, I am looking in the bedroom at her. She is asleep on the bed, taking a nap. I want her, bad. She's still a virgin, I fight the black blood brewing in my veins, and the fire in my loins but it won't. That is it I am doing it.

I climb on top of the bed, her small chest rises and falls as she dreams, I undo her tie. She stirs and wakes up. "Soul? What are you doing?" she says. I clamp my hand over her mouth and rip open her top; her breasts are so small but so perfect. I kiss her chest. Moving my hand off her mouth she gasps "Soul, stop!" She shouts. I ignore her and pull her plaid skirt down, revealing her white panties. "No please Soul, don't do it!" She pleads with me. Tears fill her eyes. Screw her heartbreak. I slide them off her and unbutton my pants. She is terrified; she tries to get off the bed. I slam her down hard. I grab some lotion off the nearby nightstand and prepare myself. She tries to kick me. I grab her ankles, lift them over me, and enter. "Soul, stop it hurts!" She screams, I ignore her and continue. She whimpers and cries. I see a spot of blood on my member. I broke her, I laugh maniacally. I go on, thrusting as she screams and pleads for me to stop. I slap her across the face to remind her who is in control. I can't go on; I pull out and fire on her stomach. She curls into a ball and cries. "Soul, Soul why?" I come to my senses. What have I done! I go in the bathroom; turning on the shower full blast, I sit on the floor of the tub and cry.

_Maka:_

I knew this day would come, the day the black blood would take over. I didn't even expect him to be so forceful nor rape me. I mean I wanted to have rough sex, even though I had never done it before. I have heard Tsubaki talk about it, how Black Star ties her up, how tough he is with her. I don't know how to feel. One part of me feels violated, the other feels strangely turned on. I touch myself down there. My god I am turned on, I don't know if I should go in there now and tell him or let him cry himself to death.

_Soul: _

I awake in our bed, I remember the rape, Maka screaming, what was that all about? I don't feel comfortable here I am going to the couch.

_Maka: I am such a pervert, I actually enjoyed being raped by him. The thoughts of him violating me make me touch myself over and over. Why am I so turned on by this._

_Soul:_

The next morning I wake on the couch, the events of the previous day a memory, I go in to check on her. Surprisingly she is sitting up, awake and smiling.

"Maka, about yesterday, I let the black blood take over, I know you probably can't forgive me for this. I'm sorry." I say. She crawls like a cat toward me and kisses me sensually on the lips, her tongue mingling with mine.

"Soul, if you wanted our first time to be rough you could have just said so. I actually kind of got turned on." She says. She then spreads her legs; she isn't wearing underwear, a bit of honey glistens in the sunlight. "Ready for round two big boy?" She says. Oh yes I am, I am more than ready. She whispers in my ear, " Happy Birthday Soul" she says. How did she remember we had the same birth date?


	2. epilogue

Incident after Writing a Story

_For Pemberly and those offended by my previous work. Mea Culpa_

I have done something horrible, well on paper at least. I have written a story revealing a deep desire a horrific desire. I then hear the footsteps, she's home. "Hey Soul" she says, I cover the computer with my hands. "What are you hiding?" she asks. "Nothing!" I say she moves my hands and looks over my shoulder. Reading her face grows red, her brow furrows. She walks away from the computer. I have made her angry, I hear the sliding of a book off of the shelf. I close my eyes and pray to god it won't hurt bad. "MAKA CHOP!" She shouts and slams the coffee table book on my head. That's what I get for writing this smut.

Maka is asleep now, I crawl in bed with her, my head aching. "Maka, I know you read something horrid but it was just a fantasy." I tell her, she looks and me, her green eyes glittering in the moonlight. "I think it's disgusting Soul, to think I would actually enjoy rape. You are a pervert!" She says and kisses me on the cheek, "But you're my pervert, my favorite pervert." She said. I kiss her neck , she gasps and shudders. "I want to be your first." I tell her, she smiles. I reach into the drawer and pull out protection. "Be gentle Soul." She tells me. I gently make my way inside, she gasps in pain and pleasure. I move slow, teasing her. "Harder, Soul, I want to feel you deep inside of me." She said I thrust harder. We moan together. She gasps at me, "Soul I'm gonna come!" I tell her I am too. Our cries fill the room. I was going to pull out but she looks at me pleading. "I want you to fall asleep inside of me." She says, I lay next to her. "I love you Soul." I kiss her. I hope I never harm her.


End file.
